


Don't leave me again

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BokuAka Week, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Angst with a happy ending. That's it. Enjoy :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Don't leave me again

"Akaashi-kun! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Akaashi's roomate knocked on the door.

"Ugh five more minutes" Akaashi groaned and turned around.

"It's already 8.30, you should've woken up 30 minutes ago." Akaashi sprang up at that and yanked the door open before running to the bathroom.

"This kid" Ame shook her head as she walked to the kitchen.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!" Akaashi yelled as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"I did but you didn't even hear me!" his roomate defended herself and Akaashi sighed.

"Sorry, I stayed up late to finish an assignment. It's not your fault" Akaashi shook his head and sighed.

"I told you, don't overwork yourself, that's what I used to do and I didn't even last till the end of the semester!" Ame scolded him.

"Fine, okay. You're gonna go to your Yuki-chan today?" Akaashi asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah, tho I'll be back before you, don't worry, you wont be alone." Ame smiled and Akaashi nodded.

"Then, I'm leaving. See you later" Akaashi said softly and got up, grabbing his bag, phone and keys and running out the door.

~a few minutes later~ 

"AGAAASHEEEEEE!" he heard his best friends voice behind him and turned around to see Bokuto runnig towards him.

"Good morning, Bokuto-san" Akaashi greeted him softly when he caught up to him.

"What class do you have first period?" Bokuto asked as he walked next to him.

"Biology, you?" 

"I have physics" Bokuto pouted and Akaashi laughed softly.

"I will agree, physics is horrible" Akaashi commented making Bokuto spring up.

"I know right?!" he yelled as they entered the building. Akaashi looked momentarily at Bokuto, his side profile making him even more attractive.

_'Damn you, Bokuto-san why do you have to make me fall in love with you?'_

"Well then, Bokuto-san, see you at lunch?" Akaashi asked softly and Bokuto nodded.

"See you at lunch, Agaasheee" he yelled as he waved at him and ran towards his first class. 

Akaashi shook his head before getting into the elevator and to the third floor where the biology lab was.

Time after that passed quickly, not that Akaashi paid attention. His mind was to his best friend, the way he laughed, the shape of his jaw, the width of his biceps-

"Akaashi-kun?" the teacher's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" 

"I'll ask again. Which are the two syndromes that affect our gender chromosomes?" she crossed her hands and smirked.

"Turner syndrome, which causes a person to only have one X chromosome and Klinefelter syndrome which causes a person to have three XXY chromosmes" Akaashi answered with confidence as he looked straight to the teacher's eyes.

"Hmm, very well" she commented, her lips a thin line as she turned around and started writing again on the board.

_'That was a close one'_ Akaashi thought as he let out a small breath.

_'Damn you, Bokuto-san, you're gonna make me fail'_ Akaashi focused back on the lesson.

~lunch time~ 

"AGAASHEEEE!" Bokuto yelled once again when he spoted Akaashi on their usual table.

"You're here. What took you so long?" Akaashi asked as he gulp down his soda.

"Well, a girl stopped me in the middle of the hallway to give me this" Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Akaashi.

Akaashi unfolded it quickly and read it: _"Dear Koutarou-kun, the past few weeks I have realized that I have grown fond of you and would like to ask you if you'd like to go on a date with me. If you do want, come meet me today at 7 pm in the entrance of our school. Your classmate, Amelia"_

Akaashi felt his blood boil as jealousy overtook him. He set the letter down and got up.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san, I suddenly feel kinda sick. I'm leavig. Take care" Akaashi said quickly and got up, grabbing his bag and walking out of the cafeteria before giving Bokuto the time to explain.

He got home just in time before the tears fell, slamming his bedroom's door shut and falling on his bed, his feelings finally taking over as he cried.

His shoulders shook.

His breathing got raged.

"Akaashi? Are you okay?" Ame's voice reached his ears from behind the door.

"Just...leave me alone!" Akaashi screamed while crying.

"No I'm not leaving you alone!" Ame retorded and opened the door, the view in front of her making her freeze. 

She wasn't used to _this_ Akaashi.

She wasn't used to seeing Akaashi so disheveled. So _messy._

"Awww, sweetie, what happened?" she asked softly as she kneeled next to the bed and pet his head. Akaashi sniffled and sat up.

"A girl confessed to him today. He showed me the letter." Akaashi said weakly.

"And? Did he say that he'll go?"

"I don't know, I got so jealous that I just left immediately" Akaashi lowered his head.

"Alright then, you sit here and I'll call him. I need to talk to him too" Ame said determined and got up and walked outside. She quickly dialed Bokuto's number and on the third ring he picked up.

"Ame-san? What's wrong? Did something happen to Akaashi?" Bokuto asked immediately.

"Yes. Something happened. I want you to get your ass out of wherever you are and come here right fucking now. Have I made myself clear?" 

"Yes, Ame-san" Bokuto answered. Her voice tone did not leave space for any other answer.

Bokuto got there in ten minutes and Ame dragged him inside the apartment.

"Sit down" she ordered him and pointed at the couch. Bokuto sat down.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked in an interogating tone.

"No" Bokuto answered cluelessly.

"You're here because you broke Akaashi's heart!" she said loudly and Bokuto's eyes widened.

"How-"

"The letter from the girl. I seriously can't believe you! Akaashi has liked you for such a long time and you go and show him a random girl's confession letter?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Ame yelled, not caring if Akaashi heard her. Bokuto needed to get his shit together.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did you just say that Akaashi, likes me?" 

"YES YOU BIG OAF!" Ame yelled and Bokuto sprang up. He didn't say anything else as he walked towards Akaashi's room and closed and locked the door behind him.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto asked slowly, as if to not scare the boy.

"I know you don't like me. Just get it over with" Akaashi tried to make this situations less insufferable.

"You know, you're right. I don't like you" 

Akaashi felt a pang at his chest. He knew that Bokuto didn-

"I love you. I don't just like you. I love you. You're the best thing that could ever happen to me." Akaashi's head shot up at these words and looked at Bokuto wit blood-shot eyes.

"You, You do?" Akaashi asked shocked and Bokuto nodded and smiled softly.

Akaashi smiled the biggest smile in his life and hugged Bokuto tight.

"Please don't leave me again" 

"I never left your side Akaashi"


End file.
